


Limited Sin

by Sage_S_Adoren



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy, Star Wars: Clone Wars (2003) - All Media Types
Genre: Anakin Skywalker Doesn't Turn to the Dark Side, Eventual Happy Ending, F/M, Friends to Lovers, Leonie Valak is a Dark Sider User, Multi, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, What-If
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-31
Updated: 2020-10-31
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:00:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,745
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27300847
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sage_S_Adoren/pseuds/Sage_S_Adoren
Summary: Leonie Valak, lesser known as Darth Ensyanis, is a Dark Side Force user who isn't at all interested in getting involved with any other lingering Sith. All she wants is answers for who murdered her mother and she will do anything for those answers. However, while on Coruscant and after the attempted assassination of Senator Amidala, she encounters two Jedi who she feels the need to help. Why does she get the feeling that these two will be the death of her?
Relationships: Obi-Wan Kenobi/Leonie Valak, Obi-Wan Kenobi/Original Female Character(s), Padmé Amidala/Anakin Skywalker
Comments: 4
Kudos: 12





	1. Into The Fire We Go!

Preface: I am not rewriting the Prequel trilogy in this story. No, this is just what would happen if a light side Sith were to be friends with Anakin and Obi-Wan (that comes later though.) I really like the prequel trilogy so a lot of the stuff that happened in it doesn’t change much. The only thing that really changes is the ending to the PT. 

This is an AU and not meant to override the original PT, which is genuinely super good. 

This story was inspired by Lily Orchard’s “The Sith Resurgence” - a rewrite of the sequel trilogy with more gay and less heteros being creepy (cough, reylo, cough!)

Without further ado...

* * *

**“Limited Sin”**

Chapter One:

Into the Fire We Go!

* * *

Coruscant was the last planet Leonie wanted to end up on. But it was not for any pleasure of doing so. For a decade now she had been hunting down any information pertaining to the murder of her mother. And no one besides her and the killer knew. But if only she could find out who killed her mother...

Leonie was many things, one of those things was cautious. She made a habit of making sure that she never exposed herself to too many people. She appreciated being able to hide from the Jedi Order and the Republic alongside it. She did not care much for the Separatists, but could sense that there was something more to them than the drive to leave the Republic.

It didn’t matter to her and honestly, she’d be damned if she got caught up in another squabble. Her ancestors spent centuries trying to escape it and now things were finally starting to catch up to the Senators of the Republic. But again, she wasn’t on Coruscant for no Republic or Trade Federation. She was here for her own mission. 

Until she managed to get roped in with two Jedi and their mission to protect the Senator of Naboo. 

* * *

The assassination attempt on Senator Amidala had been news to all of the inhabitants on the city planet. It had even reached Leonie’s ears and while she was certainly aware of the Senator’s importance, she wasn’t sure why someone would want the former Queen assassinated.

After having snooped around, Leonie’s own trail went cold. There wasn’t much she could do at the moment in regards to her own mission and the clue that had led her to Coruscant was a bust. 

The only place she hadn’t looked was the archives of the Jedi Temple. And she’d be incredibly stupid to go in there. Leonie was a powerful Dark side user but even her abilities wouldn’t hide her from the senses of several Masters plus the Grandmaster.

She sat in a club, taking a swig of her drink and setting it down rather uncaringly. She scanned the bar area and saw many different races and species having fun, boozing. She never let herself get drunk lest it inhibit her senses and harm her connection to the Force.

“Hey barkeep, another one please!” She requested, lifting her mug for the barkeeper to see. He wasn’t human but rather an alien. He murmured something in his own language and Leonie rolled her eyes. “What? I’m not stupid, I don’t want to get drunk in a place like this.” At that, he gave her a deadpanned look and she grinned. “No offense.”

He murmured something else with a bit of an angry tone and Leonie laughed slightly. 

It was then when she felt a shift in the Force and two people entered the club. Eyes widening, she did her best to keep calm and neutralize her abilities and mask them. She hid them very well but apparently, it wasn’t good enough. 

She felt one of the two Jedi right next to her. He took a seat and ordered a drink - like hers, it was nonalcoholic. Internally, she was near a panic attack, having no idea how to deal with this. The last time she encountered a Jedi, it did not end well for either of them. And now there was one _sitting right next to her_.

However, she soon realized that his attention wasn’t on her and he seemed to be looking for someone else and not at her. Relieved, she exhaled and dropped her guard down for a moment. It only took one moment and that was her mistake.

“Long night?” His voice was accented much like her own and he looked right at her when she met his gaze. Steeling herself, she smiled and nodded. She had never been the best actress so she was hoping she could get away with this.

“You could say that.” She admitted, allowing herself to feel her sorrow and pain. She always found that processing her grief through the Force helped tremendously but right now she couldn’t do that.

“I’ve had a rough night as well.” He said with a sort of tone that implied innocence but that he internally knew something she didn’t. Alas, two could play at that game. 

“Wanna tell me about it?” She asked, turning in her seat so she could fully face him. Oh yes, he definitely was a Jedi. “Anything us civilians ought to know?”

He gave her a rather puzzled yet almost surprised look before schooling himself. “Well, if it helps, I’m looking for an assassin.”

At that, Leonie knew immediately what was up. This Jedi and presumably his partner, were here investigating Padme Amidala’s assassination attempt. The Jedi seemed to know that she knew this and smiled pleasantly. 

“You should be careful, miss. You might want to leave.” He said quietly yet calmly. Leonie nodded once as she smiled.

And then she felt it. It was a sudden pull from the Force, warning her. And with lightning speed, she turned around and pulled the blaster out of the assassin’s hands and knocked her back with a blow to the head. The Jedi turned around and seemed genuinely surprised at this display but didn’t seem to recognize what she was.

Then the other Jedi approached them and he looked at the two. “Hi, who is this, Master?” The newcomer asked as the two men lifted the assassin onto her feet. Leonie had a brief moment of panic but was glad that these basic abilities weren’t detectable as her Dark side abilities.

“I’m Leonie Valak.” She introduced herself and the Jedi she had just spoken to looked her over and then met her gaze.

“You’re Force Sensitive.” He remarked, sounding slightly impressed. “Are you a Jedi? I haven’t met you before.”

“No, not a Jedi, a former one.” She explained without giving too much away. She was beginning to think that revealing herself to two Jedi wasn’t the smartest idea but with any luck, she’d be off of the planet in a few hours and long gone.

“Well, I’m Anakin, and this is my Master, Obi-Wan.” Anakin introduced and Leonie smiled at the two. Unlike most of her peers, she never really had problems with the Jedi so long as they didn’t know of her true nature. She noticed how Obi-Wan gave Anakin a rather scolding look and she chuckled to avoid letting the younger of the two get scolded any further.

“I don’t know about you guys, but this assassin here should probably be questioned, yes?” She said. Obi-Wan gave her a look as she could feel him trying to reach out to her and sense her abilities and her intentions. Being very attuned to this, she easily blocked out the more powerful abilities and kept her intentions wide open for Obi-Wan to sense. She had nothing to hide and didn’t want to harm two Jedi.

“Indeed.” The Knight finally said. At this point, they realized they had attracted a crowd and Anakin stepped up.

“Jedi business, go back to your drinks.” He said aloud and everyone slowly started to disperse and leave the four alone. They walked out with the assassin and into the street, eager to question her.

“Do you know who it was you were trying to kill?” Obi-Wan was the first to ask his question. 

“It was a Senator from Naboo.” She answered, grunting slightly in pain. 

“And who hired you?” Obi-Wan persisted. The assassin rolled her eyes.

“It was just a job…”

“Who hired you, you can tell us.” Anakin spoke up, with a bit of a bite in his tone, he continued when the assassin did not answer. “Who hired you!?”

Leonie was surprised at Anakin’s tone. She had never heard a Jedi use such a hostile tone before and briefly wondered if Anakin could be reaching into parts of the Dark side of the Force. Regardless, she used the Force to grip the woman’s body and squeeze it slightly.

“Answer the question, scum.” Leonie threatened. Anakin looked at her with surprise but didn’t comment on it. The assassin genuinely was scared of Leonie and Leonie knew that Anakin was starting to question why.

“It was a Bounty Hunter called-” The assassin was cut off as a dart hit her skin and she proceeded to start reforming back to her original form as she died muttering something but it was unintelligible to the three Force users. Ah, a Changeling. Those were seldom fun.

Leonie and the two Jedi noticed the trajectory and saw a figure in the distance, as they lifted off of the ground with a jetpack and out of sight. They couldn’t go after them even if they wanted to.

“What’s that?” Leonie asked as she gestured to the dart on the dead assassin’s neck. Obi-Wan plucked it out of the Changeling’s skin and looked it over.

“I don’t recognize it.” He said. Leonie leaned down and took it out of Obi-Wan’s hands and looked it over.

“Neither do I.” She replied before handing it back to him. He gave her a bemused look before pocketing the dart and then looking towards his Padawan. 

“We must make haste and report this to the Council.” Obi-Wan stated as the two got up and Leonie followed but turned around and started going in the opposite direction.

“Wait, what about you, Leonie?” Anakin’s voice stopped her as she looked over her shoulder at the two Jedi. Anakin looked at her expectedly. “Without your help, my Master here would no longer be here and you helped us capture this assassin.” 

“Well, I would probably be still here, my young Padawan, I’m sure.” Obi-Wan commented dryly. Leonie couldn’t help the smile that crossed her lips. If you had asked her why she did what she did next, she wouldn’t have been able to tell you. But the Force eased her to the idea. It flowed through, assured her that this was not something to be afraid of. It told her to do it.

“I can help you two if need be.” She said.

“You mean it?” Anakin asked, looking positively stunned yet excited. Leonie laughed and nodded.

“Oh yes, Anakin. Here,” She pulled out a communicator and handed it to the Jedi. “If you ever need any help, let me know. I’m never too far away.” With that, she went to walk once more but was stopped by a hand grabbing her wrist. She turned to see Obi-Wan standing there. He didn’t look particularly trusting of her own intentions.

“You’re certainly offering your services very liberally. Is there some reason for this?” He asked, sounding polite but she knew there was an underlying threat there.

“No, I just know that losing someone you care deeply for is not a pain I wish on anyone.” She looked at Anakin at this last part and he genuinely seemed to connect with her words. She hadn’t been wrong then. The way he had demanded the assassin to tell them sent strong signals. And she wasn't lying, she did want to help for that reason. “And for that, I want to help. The Force brought us together and very rarely do I not trust the Force.”

Obi-Wan processed this before releasing her and nodding once. “I see. Well, thank you. If we need your assistance, we shall be in contact.” 

“Thank you, really.” Anakin said honestly and with genuine care. Leonie couldn’t help the urge to protect this Jedi. He seemed to be so full of emotion and energy and youthful intent and Leonie remembered when she herself was like that. 

“Of course, Master Jedi.” She replied and Anakin genuinely looked to be excited by her calling him ‘Master.’ She had heard Obi-Wan call him Padawan but honestly, what was a little ego boost every now and then? With a giggle, she smiled and waved. “Goodbye, gentlemen.”

And with that, she was gone.


	2. Hunting Grounds

"Track down this Bounty Hunter, you must, Obi-Wan." Grandmaster Yoda stated firmly as Obi-Wan and Anakin stood before the Council. Last night they had returned to Padme and guarded her for the rest of the evening before they called for an emergency meeting with the Jedi Council.

"Most importantly, find out who he is working for." Master Mace Windu added.

"What about Senator Amidala, she'll still need to be protected." Obi-Wan questioned, unsure of what the Council would decide.

"Handle that your Padawan will." Yoda suggested. Anakin remained silent for that, but internally was both very excited but very nervous. He didn't have to worry about Obi-Wan getting on his ass about stuff but he was also nervous to be around Padme. She made his heart thump and his breath hitch. She was beautiful and kind and compassionate. And he wondered if he could control himself around her.

"Anakin, you will take Senator Amidala to her home planet and keep her safe. And do not use registered transport, travel as refugees." Mace Windu commanded.

"As the leader of the opposition, it will be very difficult to get Senator Amidala to leave the capital." Anakin stated, and if he knew Padme, he was absolutely right. She was as beautiful as she was stubborn in her stances. She would not like this.

"Until caught this killer is our judgement, she must respect." Yoda said with a cautionary tone. Anakin nodded.

"Anakin, go to the Senate and ask Chancellor Palpatine to speak to Senator Amidala." Mace Windu suggested and Anakin gave another nod as he proceeded out the door. When Obi-Wan did not follow, he looked at his Master curiously.

"Oh, I'll be right there, I just need to ask the Council something." Obi-Wan said. Anakin, puzzled but used to this, nodded and left the room. When he was gone, Obi-Wan's attention returned to the Council. Their expectant and curious looks prompted him to speak.

"Last night, while tracking down this decoy assassin, Anakin and I encountered a girl by the name of Leonie Valak. She could use the Force and quite well, akin to a Jedi. She claimed to be one and yet I have never seen her in the Temple." Obi-Wan explained. At this, most of the members looked confused and uncertain. They, like Obi-Wan, did not seem to know who she was.

"Valak, you say?" Master Plo Koon spoke up, his robotic voice was filtered through his breathing mask. "The surname Valak is not one I am familiar with. At the very least it is no Jedi surname."

"So then who could she be?" Obi-Wan questioned, getting slightly annoyed at the lack of answers. Plo Koon gave no indication that he knew.

"Perhaps she was trained by a rogue former Jedi? There have been Jedi who have abandoned the Order." Mace Windu suggested. "But even I have never heard of the surname Valak."

"Hm, discover the mystery of Leonie Valak it seems you must." Yoda insisted. "Strong was she, hm?"

"Definitely." Obi-Wan replied. "She paralyzed the decoy and even disarmed her before I could."

"Is there any way you can contact her?" Mace Windu inquired, leaning forward with an intrigued glint to his eyes. Obi-Wan nodded.

"Yes, she gave Anakin and I a communicator. She said to contact her if we needed anymore help." He explained. At this, everyone was definitely curious and some even suspicious. 

"Her help she gave?" Yoda asked.

"Yes." Obi-Wan stated.

"Then perhaps you should accept it." Master Ki-Adi-Mundi recommended. "A fellow Jedi, even one that is rogue, is a valuable ally in these times. Though I do recommend vigilance." 

"Definitely." Mace Windu agreed before his eyes met Obi-Wan's once more. "Go, contact Leonie Valak and take her up on her offer. But, figure out who and where she comes from and remain cautious."

With that, Obi-Wan had his mission.

* * *

Leonie was asleep when she got the call. The buzzing of the communicator sprung her out of her makeshift hammock and caused her to fall over rather clumsily. She rubbed her head briefly before reaching for the communicator, hair messy and clothes wrinkled. 

"Hullo?" She mumbled sleepily. 

"Miss Valak? Is that you?" It was Obi-Wan. Suddenly awake and not wanting to humiliate herself, she sat up and shook her head to wake herself up.

"Ah yes, hi Obi-Wan! Rather early eh?" She joked, trying to ease her own anxiety. 

_ Oh Force, he is going to think I'm an idiot! _

"Yes, well, I'm calling to take you up on that offer? You offered us your assistance and I wanted to formally accept it." Obi-Wan stated, very politely. It took Leonie a moment to process what he had just said. Nervously, her gaze found her prized weapon, her lightsaber, kept right by her hammock. She used the Force to summon it to her as she held it.

"I-I, yes! Of course!" She said. She had begun to regret giving Obi-Wan and Anakin her communicator. Who knows what the Jedi would have done with it! For all she knew they could have figured out who she was and reported her to the Council as a Sith and she would be done for! However, that didn't seem to be the case as Obi-Wan spoke next.

"Perfect! I was hoping we could meet up at a place? I know someone who could probably identify the dart we collected last night." Obi-Wan said. Leonie exhaled in relief, covering the speaker as she did, before smirking. 

"Are you asking me out on a date? Why Obi-Wan! It's far too soon!" She teased. She could practically feel the Jedi go utterly red on the other side of the com. Giggling, she smiled. "I'm just messing with you. When and where do you want to meet up?" She asked, clipping her lightsaber to her belt and pulling out a data pad to write on.

"...By Dex Diner, south side? Are you familiar with it?" Obi-Wan finally spoke, and Leonie could tell he was barely able to conceal his flustered tone of voice. She refrained from menacing the poor Jedi some more and nodded.

"I'll find it. See you there!" She said before hanging up.

* * *

Leonie found Obi-Wan standing outside of the aforementioned diner and looking to be quite uncomfortable waiting for her. When he sensed her, their eyes met and she crossed the distance to greet him. "Hello, Master Kenobi."

"Hello, Miss Valak." He replied. Leonie smiled.

"You can just call me Leonie, Master Kenobi." She said. At her bold declaration, Obi-Wan smiled in return.

"Well then, call me Obi-Wan. Is that acceptable?" He replied courtly. Leonie laughed as she nodded.

"That works for me." She agreed before turning to point at the diner. "What's here?"

"I know someone here who can tell us about this dart." He suddenly held the dart in-between his fingers as he showed it to her. She nodded and he pocketed it once more. 

"Well, what are we waiting for?" She asked, gesturing for him to go first. Obi-Wan reluctantly went ahead as the two stepped into the diner and a waiter droid approached them.

"Table for two?" It asked. Obi-Wan shook his head.

"No, I'm looking for Dex. Is he here?" Obi-Wan asked.

"Someone to see you, honey!" It called out, looking towards the kitchen. "Jedi by the looks of it!"

From inside of the kitchen window, Leonie and Obi-Wan could see a massive alien with two sets of arms and looking out of the window with his eyes bulging from excitement. "Obi-Wan?"

"Hello, Dex." Obi-Wan greeted in response, smiling widely. Leonie could sense a strong friendship between the two and it seemed she was right. 

"Take a seat I'll be right with ya!" Dex replied, wiping his hands with a towel. Obi-Wan and Leonie sat beside each other as Dex approached them soon afterwards. Obi-Wan stood up and the two shared a hug. The alien laughed. "I haven't seen you in a long time!" It was then when he noticed Leonie, who waved back a bit awkwardly. "Oh, who's this? Your girlfriend?"

"Now, Dex, you and I both know that is rather forbidden." Obi-Wan said, his voice just shy of being utterly flustered and sheepish. Leonie however, reveled in the Jedi's repressed emotions. She knew he had the needs of any other man but she didn't comment on it. It was one thing she did not like the Jedi for - their refusal to allow romantic and familial attachments. Leonie always found that attachments were not a weakness, but rather a strength.

"Ah, well, a man can dream, eh?" Dex teased before he laughed and sat down, with Obi-Wan following suit. "So, my friends, what can I do for you?"

"You can tell us what this is." Obi-Wan said as he showed Dex the dart. The alien hummed as he examined the dart.

"Wow, what do you know? I haven't seen one of these since I was a prospector!" Dex recalled, taking the dart and eyeing it carefully. 

"Can you tell us where it came from?" Leonie asked, her voice was calm and yet she was still very curious. 

“This baby belongs to them cloners!” Dex stated, as if it were obvious. “What you got here is a Kamino Saber dart.”

“I wonder why it didn’t show up in the analysis archives.” Obi-Wan thought aloud. Leonie tsked loudly as she smirked. Dex laughed in amusement. Obi-Wan looked between the two before his gaze turned questioning.

“Your little missy here seems to know the answer.” Dex replied. Obi-Wan looked at her confused.

“It’s probably been removed from the archives or you Jedi aren’t as knowledgeable as you believe yourselves to be.” Leonie stated bluntly, relishing in the taking of potshots at the Jedi. At that, Obi-Wan looked even more puzzled. 

“I’m not familiar with Kamino. Perhaps you are right.” He stated simply, thinking to himself. He wondered why he wasn’t aware of it and where could the system in question be. “Where can I find it?”

“I know where it is.” Leonie stated bluntly. “I’ve been around the Outer Rims to know a lot about all sorts of Systems.” 

“The Outer Rims?” Obi-Wan questioned. At Leonie’s nod, he pressed his fingers to his chin in contemplation. “I do want to check the archives to be certain, is that alright with you?” Obi-Wan asked. At that, Leonie blinked in surprise. A Jedi was asking her for permission? Oh, if only he knew the irony in his statement. 

“Oh, yes, for sure! Maybe the archives will have a bit more information on Kamino. It’s been a while since I’ve been there.” Leonie remarked. Obi-Wan nodded once.

“Then it’s settled, you two will go to the Kamino system and figure out this little riddle of yours. Speaking of which, how did you get this dart?” Dex asked curiously.

“A Bounty Hunter shot a decoy assassin and we snagged it off of her corpse.” Leonie admitted immediately. Obi-Wan looked at her in surprise at her very brutal honesty. All Dex did was laugh in amusement. 

“Oh, Obi-Wan, she’s a keeper, I tell you!” He raved before coughing slightly. Obi-Wan was very flustered and sheepish at Dex’s consistent teasing. Then, Dex’s stance turned serious as he leaned forward to say softly. “These Kaminoans keep to themselves, they are cloners, damn good ones too.”

“Cloners?” Obi-Wan asked. “Are they friendly?”

“Oh, it depends.” Dex replied. 

“On what?” Leonie asked curiously.

“On how well your manners are and how deep your pockets are.” Dex stated with a laugh. Leonie and Obi-Wan traded looks before they said their goodbyes to Dex and proceeded on their way.

* * *

“So, how are you familiar with the Outer Rims of all places?” Obi-Wan asked curiously. At his question, Leonie kept up her facade of not panicking as she smiled.

“I get around a lot. Parents traveled around and so did I. We ran a pretty good business trading goods.” She replied. What she had told him was the truth, her parents were merchants who traded in the Outer Rims. 

“How did merchant parents end up raising a Force user?” Obi-Wan asked, his tone curious yet suspicious. No one else would have been able to detect the underlying suspicion but Leonie certainly did. 

“My mother was no Jedi. She could but rarely did. My grandmother was a former Jedi who fell in love. This was forbidden and so she was discharged from the Order.” Leonie stated, letting the Force calm her anxiety as she lied flawlessly. It was true that her mother was a Force user who rarely used her abilities but her grandmother was no Jedi. She knew full well that Sith blood ran through her veins and she was proud of her heritage but would not risk detection from the Council to show off that pride.

“I see.” Obi-Wan said tersely yet he dropped the topic afterwards.

“What about you?” Leonie asked. At that, Obi-Wan’s brow raised.

“What about me?” He replied.

“You were a trained Jedi from a young age, do you still remember your parents?” She asked with an almost saddened tone. She knew that Jedi were taken from their parents at infancy and raised to be warriors. It was not a lifestyle she wanted for her own children, should she ever have any. No, her children would preserve the heritage of the Sith. The Dark side was not evil and many seem to think otherwise.

It was only a matter of whether or not you could master it.

“I do not.” Obi-Wan admitted. At that, Leonie gave him a sympathetic look. “You needn’t worry, it wasn’t like I have any fond memories of them. Henceforth, I cannot find sadness in it, having never truly known them.”

“It still isn’t right.” Leonie stated, with a sudden angry flare. Obi-Wan felt her anger and briefly was shocked by her words. “Why should the Jedi prohibit families? I do not understand this.”

“It’s because attachments lead to weakness. Someone can very easily exploit a connection and use it to their advantage. And that could lead to pain and then anger and then hatred, which leads to the Dark side.” Obi-Wan explained, regurgitating the same information he had been told for many years. Leonie scoffed at the notion and Obi-Wan briefly stood still at her dismissal. 

“Why treat the Dark side like it's the boogeyman? It isn’t going to destroy you if you use your emotion to your advantage.” Leonie stated bluntly. Obi-Wan blinked in surprise at her.

“You’re defending the Dark side? But Leonie, it has corrupted so many! It leads to suffering.” Obi-Wan retorted. Leonie rolled her eyes.

“Suffering? Obi-Wan, don’t be so narrow minded. I’d like to think that Jedi can think for themselves and understand that the Force is not good or evil. It’s the Force, it isn’t guided by morality.” She scolded. Obi-Wan, unsure of how to respond to her, sighed.

“So you practice it?” He asked, now very curious. At that, Leonie wanted to punch herself in the gut. How could she have been so foolish?! She revealed too much despite never admitting to being a Sith! Ugh, why was she so prideful? Why couldn’t things be less complicated!

“No.” She lied through her teeth. “I do not, but I knew others who did. They were not evil, I’ll have you believe.” She retorted and used the Force to feed false assurance to Obi-Wan, hoping he would take the bait. The Jedi looked her over before sighing.

“We needn’t argue then. Come, we have much more to do.” He said as he walked passed her and towards a speeder that was parked nearby. Leonie exhaled in relief once he was out of earshot before following him.

That had been far too close.


End file.
